un pasado triste
by harmosa
Summary: la hermandad de los cascos a llegado y todos los ponis se están preparando, pero rainbow dash no, y sus amigas trataran de descubrir que esta les esta ocultando, ¿que descubrirán en el transcurso de su búsqueda?
1. Chapter 1

Los 2 enseraron a todos los alumnos y después los hipnotizaron

plummer: acaben con la escuela

todos: acabemos con la escuela

Los chicos rompían las puertas y ventanas mientras las chicas rompían las cortinas y las mesas y sillas, las mane 6 lo estaban viendo, fue cuando flash llego

rarity: ¿que te paso flash?

flash: eso no importa, les tengo que decir algo

applejack: dino lo

flash: rainbow y plummer son los causantes de esto

pnkie pie: ¡QUEEEEEE!

flash: si, ellos hipnotizaron a todos para destruir la escuela

fluttershy: ¿como es posible?

flash: lo se, pero rainbow dash fue hipnotizada por plummer para hacer lo que quisiera

applejack: a, con razón me caía de raro

flash: si, lo se

sunset shimmer: tenemos que ayudarla

flash: si vamos

Los 7 salieron y se encontraron con plummer y rainbow dash con un ejercito de jóvenes

rainbow dash: los estábamos esperando

rarity: querida, ¿por que actúas así?

rainbow dash: es mi forma de actuar

fluttershy: no, no es así y lo sabes

rainbow dash: ¿que pueden hacerme, yo los tengo a ellos y a plummer, ustedes solo tienen orejas de poni, junto con colas y alas

sunset shimmer: por favor dash, deja esto

rainbow dash: **¡JAMAS, ATAQUEN CHICOS!**

chicos: atacar, atacar

flash: son demasiados

plummer: claro que si, **¡NO ESPEREN NADA, ATAQUEN!**

fluttershy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

rarity: o no, mi peinado

applejack: son demasiados

sunset shimmer: ¿como podremos vencerlos?

flash: recuperen sus alas, colas y orejas de poni

pinkie pie: jajajaja todos se ven graciosos

flash: pueden hacerlo

rarity: bien, todas agárrense de las manos y digan conmigo

todas: ¡LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD!

En ese momento todas recuperaron sus alas, orejas y colas de poni

flash: perfecto, ustedes entretenganlos y yo are el resto

todas: bien

Las chicas se llevaron lejos a todos y flash se acerco a donde estaba rainbow dash

plummer: ¡ALTO!

flash: no

rainbow dash: aléjate

flash: rainbow, se que el te hizo algo, quiero decirte que ahora que te amo y antes de que tu conquistes la escuela quiero darte algo

rainbow dash: ¿pero que?

Flash acerco sus labios a los de ella, hasta que por fin la beso, plummer se molesto mucho y corrió para separarlos, pero ese beso soltó un destello y una bola gigante los rodeo, así que cuando llego plummer choco con la bola y salio volando, ese era un beso perfecto, prácticamente era el primer beso de los 2, los ojos de rainbow dash se iluminaron y regresaron a su color normal, las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, fue cuando flash se separo de dash, rainbow quedo en el piso y poco a poco se despertó.

rainbow dash: ¿que paso?

flash: rainbow, ¡VOLVISTE!

pinkie pie: ¿a donde se fue?

applejack: olvídalo pinkie

Flash corrio a abrazar a rainbow dash, los dos se quedaron mirando y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo

sunset shimmer: lamento interrumpir, pero miren (dijo apuntando a plummer)

plummer: ¿que?

Flash se separo de rainbow dash y se hiba a acercar a plummer pero alguien le tomo el brazo, era rainbow dash

rainbow dash: yo me encargo

flash: ¿segura?, ese idiota se merece una paliza

rainbow dash: claro, yo me encargo

Rainbow dash se acerco a plummer y el intento hipnotizarla de nuevo pero ya nada paso

plummer: ¿que, mi magia?

rainbow dash: bueno plummer, nadie me manipula sin mi consentimiento

Rainbow dash le dio una cachetada a plummer tan fuerte que hasta le dejo marcado su mano, sus amigas y flash estaban muy sorprendidos

plummer: pero dash, tu me gustas (dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla)

rainbow dash: plummer tu me gustaste en la feria, pero fuiste un idiota al intentar hipnotizar a todos, lo siento

plummer: pero

rainbow dash: nada (dijo mientras se alejaba de plummer)

Entonces plummer se va muy triste

flash: entonces

rainbow dash: fue muy lindo lo que hiciste flash, pero no puedo

rarity: ¿por que querida?

rainbow dash: twilight esta enamorada de el todavía, y el también lo esta

flash: no, tu me gustas

sunset shimmer: ademas esta el flash en equestria

rainbow dash: si, pero flash solo fue una mirada lo que nos enamoro, cuando vuelva twilight te sentirás enamorado de ella, tu me gustas también flash, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine, así que seamos solo amigos

flash: esta bien (dijo con el corazón roto una vez mas)

rainbow dash: lo siento (rainbow dash se acerca a flash y lo besa)

flash: si, esta bien, esperen, chicas ¿donde dejaron a los chicos?

applejack: o, los metimos a la escuela

flash: de seguro ya se despertaron del trance

rainbow dash: en verdad lo siento chicas

fluttershy: no fue tu culpa dash

rainbow dash: ¿me perdonan?

todas: por su puesto

rainbow dash: gracias

Todos se metieron a la escuela, los estudiantes estaban como antes, y un poco confundidos, la escuela era un desastre y todos se pusieron a limpiar y construir todo de nuevo y la escuela quedo como antes, sin embargo aunque flash y rainbow dash jamas fueron novios, si fueron buenos amigos, aunque los dos saben que siempre se seguirán amando y que este fue un amor loco.

**FINNNN, GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS VEMOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Era un hermoso dia, cierta poni de melena rubia salio corriendo a buscar a su hermana

applejack: applebloom sal

applebloom: ¿que sucede?

applejack: llego el día

applebloom: ¿de que?

applejack: de la hermandad de los cascos

appelbloom: o si, ya llego el día

applejack: lista para que vallamos a la feria

applebloom: si, y lo mejor es que se celebra toda una semana

applejack: una semana para estar juntas

applebloom: lo se

applejck: iré a ver a twilight

Applejack salio directamente a la casa de la alicornio morada

applejack: twilight

twilight: hola applejack

applejack: hoy es un gran día

twilight: lo se, es el día de la hermandad de los cascos

applejack: ¿vendra tu hermano?

twilight: si y sin cadence

applejack: e, sin su esposa

twilight: lo se, me parece triste, pero ella acepto

applejack: que bien y ¿las demás?

voz: a qui estamos

Las 2 ponis voltearon y vieron que era rarity, fluttershy y pinkie pie.

pinkie pie: ¡están emocionadas, yo si, vendrá maud, uy si, es el mejor día!

applejack: lo se pinkie

rarity: yo ire con sweet bell

fluttershy: yo con scootalooo

twilight: ¿con scootaloo? pero ella es hermana de rainbow dash

fluttershy: lo se, pero rainbow no quiso salir de su casa y le dijo a scootaloo que buscara a otro poni

applejack: eso es raro

twilight: iré a ver a rainbow dash, de seguro tiene una explicación

applejack: bien ve

**ESTO ES TODO, LOS VEO EN EL ****PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO **


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight llego a la casa de rainbow, después de tocar varias veces y nadie salia, decidió meterse para averiguar si había alguien en casa, al entrar vio a rainbow dash en el suelo viendo un álbum

twilight: hola rainbow

rainbow dash: aaaaaa twilight

twilight: lo siento, ¿oye no iras a la celebración de la hermandad de los cascos?

rainbow dash: no

twilight: pero tienes a scootaloo

rainbow dash: no tengo ganas, por eso le pedí que fuera con otra poni

twilight: ¿por que no tienes ganas, te sientes mal te paso algo?

rainbow dash: te seré sincera, no me gusta esta celebración, la odio

twilight: ¿pero pasas tiempo con tu hermano o hermana?

rainbow dash: ¡vete twilight, no quiero saber nada de seo?

twilight: ¿por que?

rainbow dash: ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, DÉJAME EN PAZ, LARGO, LARGO, POR FAVOR?

twilight: rainbow tranquila, solo quería

rainbow dash: ¡NO, NADA, VETE CON TU CELEBRACIÓN, NO ME INTERESA, VETE YAAAAA?

twilight: n-n-no, no lo are hasta saber que tienes

rainbow dash: nada, ya vete, lárgate

twlight: rainbow se que no estas bien

rainbow dash: VETEEEEE, SI NO DIRÉ ALGO QUE DESPUÉS LAMENTARE

twilight: p-p-pero

Rainbow dash saco a twilight de su casa y cerro la puerta, twilight se quedo pensando y se fue a ver a sus amigas

twilight: ¿que paso twilight?

fluttershy: ¿esta todo bien?

twilight: creo que algo le paso a rainbow dash

rarity: ¿por que querida?

twilight: no quería venir a esta fiesta y dice que la odia

pinkie pie: ¿pero como? esta feria es la mas divina de todas

twilight: lo se, pero para ella no lo es

applejack: ¿intentaste preguntarle por que?

twilight: si, pero me dijo que me fuera

fluttershy: devio sufrir algo muy triste

twilight: ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo?

pinkie pie: dínoslo para que pensemos si era lo mismo

twilight: ash, hora de investigar la vida de rainbow dash

rarity: ¿como piensas hacerlo exactamente?

twilight: mediante los libros

applejack: ¿libros?

twilight: si, buscar el libro sobre la familia de rainbow y descubrir todo

pinkie pie: para saber por que razón odia este día

fluttershy: viva

twilight: vamos

Las 5 ponis se fueron, llegaron a la biblioteca y empezaron su búsqueda, no encontraron nada

twilight: no, no, no, no y noooooooo

applejack: bueno, no hay nada

rarity: mm ¿que tal si mejor hacemos que no lo diga ella misma?

twilight: buena idea

pinkie pie: pueden usarme

twilight: mm, no mejor hagamos que lo diga mediante sustos

fluttershy: hay no, no, noooooooooooooooo

twilight: tranquila fluttershy, no de verdad

applejack: recuerda que rainbow dash nunca se asusta

twilight: no me refiero a esos sustos

rarity: ¿a no?

twilight: no, mediante presión, haremos que lo diga todo

applejack: bien

twilight: llego la hora


	4. Chapter 4

twilight: bien chicas, applejack se quedara conmigo a arreglar las cosas, fluttershy y rarity prepararan los diseños y pinkie pie tu iras a invitar a rainbow dash

pinkie pie: oki doki loki

rarity: suena divino

fluttershy: esta bien

applejack: perfecto

twilight: entonces a correr, applejack trae ese mueble

applejack: ¿este?

twilight: si, vamos a ponerlo aya

applejack: bien

CON RARITY Y FLUTTERSHY:

fluttershy: ¿crees que va a ser aterrador?

rarity: no creo

fluttershy: que bien, por que aunque sea solo para rainbow dash yo siento miedo

rarity: o querida, tranquila, solo le daremos presión

fluttershy: fiu, eso se siente mucho mejor

rarity: lo se querida, ¿podrías traerme ese listón?

fluttershy: claro que si

rarity: gracias, esto va a quedar perfecto

CON PINKIE PIE:

pinkie pie: jajajajaja, esta va a ser la mejor invitación de todas, y mas en este día de los hermanos,¿oye pinkie pie me podrías pasar ese plumín?

pinkie pie (haciendo otra voz): claro que si

pinkie pie: gracias

pinkie pie: de nada

pinkie pie: jajajajaja e terminado, hora de ver a rainbow

CON TWILIGHT Y APPLEJACK:

twilight: oye applejack mejor mover este mueble y lo llevare a la otra esquina, así no se golpeara rainbow

applejack:¿no tienes un hechizo que desaparezca los muebles y después aparecerlos?

twilght: o, creo que si, déjame recordarlo, lo tengo, da un pazo a tras

Empieza a brillar el cuerno de twilight y desaparece el mueble

twilight: bingo

applejack: perfecto

MIENTRAS TANTO CON RARITY Y FLUTTERSHY:

rarity: vamos fluttershy, es hora de ir con twilight y applejack

fluttershy: s-s-s-si, vamos

Empiezan a caminar

rarity: baya, estas cortinas y decoraciones quedaron divinos ¿no lo crees?

fluttershy: o si, tu siempre sabes que utilizar para que todo quede perfecto

rarity: te lo agradezco muchísimo fluttershy tu también me ayudaste

fluttershy: gracias

CON PINKIE PIE:

pinkie pie: lalalalalala, muy bien hora de ir con dash, mmmm ya se, me subiré en mis globos

Pinkie pie se sube en sus globos y la llevan hasta la casa de rainbow dash, toca barias veces y rainbow dash sale

pinkie pie:

un telegrama musical

espero que estés bien

te invitamos a nuestra fiesta

veraz que vas a estar bien

no me quedes mal

pues ya sabes que te va a pasar

te esperamos a esta hora

se puntual y este es el final

rainbow dash: gracias pinkie pero en serio no quiero

pinkie pie: nop, te esperamos, por favor

rainbow dash: bien

pinkie pie: te lo agradezco, nos vemos

rainbow dash: si (cierra la puerta)

Pinkie pie se va a la casa de twilight y por suerte ahí estaban rarity y fluttershy

twiliht: ¿si va a venir?

pinkie pie: sip

twilight: bien, estén al tanto de la hora

applejack: entendido


	5. Chapter 5

Las horas pasaron y rainbow dash llego, se abrió la puerta y rainbow dash entro

rainbow dash: hola

twilight: hola rainbow

rainbow dash: ¿que necesitas?

twilight: ¿por que odias esta fiesta?

rainbow dash: no te diré

twilight: bien pues me lo dirás por las malas

rainbow dash:¿que?

De pronto todas las demas salieron con caras horribles, rainbow dash queria escapar pero ellas no se lo permitían, todas le decían

todas: dinos rainbow, dinos rainbow, dinos rainbow

Ella se desespero, quería salir de ahí, pero no podía, ya no lo soporto mas y se tiro al suelo

twiight: basta chicas, basta

rainbow dash: no quiero decirles

twilight: ¿por que no?

rainbow dash: n-no quiero y acéptenlo

rarity: pero rainbow

rainbow dash: que no

applejack: esta bien, vete

Rainbow dash se fue volando y las demás se quedaron viendo mal a applejack

rarity: ¿por que lo hiciste?

applejack: si no nos quiere decir, hay que respetarla

fluttershy: pero aun así

pinkie pie: ¿como la ayudaremos si no nos dice que tiene?

applejack: p-pues

twilight: tiene razón pinkie pie

applejack: creo que tienen razón

rarity: tenemos la razón

twilight: sera mejor pensar en otra cosa

applejack: ¿como que?

twilight: hablando sobre la familia

fluttershy: es nuestra ultima oportunidad

pinkie pie: si, la ultima


	6. Chapter 6

fluttershy: ¿cual es tu plan twilight?

twilight: bueno, tendré que recordarle el pasado

pinkie pie: pero si le preguntas como era su familia, ella sospechara en un dos por tres

twilight: bueno, voy a leer este libro, lo acabo de encontrar en mi habitación

applejack: ¿y de que habla?

twilight: de todas las familias de los ponis

fluttershy: ¿todos?

twilight: así es

rarity: o que bien twi, ¿que dice?

twilight: a ver no, no no, no y listo

pinkie pie: vaya se ve que rainbow si tiene mucha familia

applejack: tienes razón, su familia ocupa 5 hojas

twilight: se veía muy feliz, ¿por que no querrá festejar el día de la hermandad de los cascos con sus hermanos?

rarity: habra que descubrirlo

pinkie pie: miren ese es su padre, su madre, su abuelo, su abuela y sus hermanos

applejack: si, pero miren (voltea la ultima hoja)

fluttershy: mm, no hay mas información

twilight: algo paso

pinkie pie: bueno, vamos a preguntarle

twilight: si, la verdad quiero saber mas sobre esto

rarity: y yo también querida

Todas salieron a buscar a rainbow dash, como siempre la tuvieron que buscar en su casa, twilight y fluttershy volaban y las demás estaban en un globo

pinkie pie: miren, puedo ver mi casa desde a qui

applejack: pinkie pie, no estamos para juegos

pinkie pie: solo busco diversión

rarity: pues deja esa diversión para otro día, solo miren, ¿como puede vivir rainbow dash en una zona tan fría? el viento esta arruinando mi precioso peinado

applejack: a ti solo te importa tu peinado

rarity: no es verdad

applejack: claro que si, buscamos a rainbow

rarity: algunas queremos verlas elegantes en cualquier lugar y no somos unas cochinas, que después de trabajar, llenas de tierra a sí nos vamos a dormir

applejack: q-q-que, no es verdad

rarity: hasta tu lo sabes applejack

twilight: basta, ya llegamos

fluttershy: que bien, me canse mucho

twilight: fluttershy apenas volamos 5 minutos

fluttershy: o, pues, bueno

twilight: no importa, bien hora de trabajar (dijo mientras tocaba la puerta)

pinkie pie: hay alguien en casa

No se oía nada, así que twilight les dio la posibilidad a las ponis de poder caminar sobre nubes, luego todas decidieron entrar, pero se oyó un grito que les decía

voz: dejen mi casa ladrones

twilight: no somos ladrones, ¿rainbow?

rainbow dash: ¿que hacen a qui?

twilight: queremos que nos digas por que odias esta fiesta

rainbow dash: se hace tarde ya deberían estar aya

applejack: no nos iremos caramelo

rainbow dash: no les voy a contar

rarity: solo te queremos ayudar

rainbow dash: pues no necesito ayuda

pinkie pie: bueno, no lo dirás por las malas

rainbow dash: dije que se fueran

fluttershy: y no lo aremos

rainbow dash: no vale la pena recordar, lárguense

twilight: no

applejack: no

rarity: no

fluttershy: no

pinkie pie: jajaja esto es divertido, mm que tengo que decir así ¡no!

rainbow dash: bien

Rainbow dash se las empujo y al ver como sufrían las fue a salvar llevando las a la casa de twilight

rarity: estas loca

applejack: casi nos pasa algo

rainbow dash: casi, mas no paso

twilight: bueno, nos diras

rainbow dash: no

fluttershy: o vamos rainbow, dinos

rainbow dash: no, les dije que tenían que aceptarlo

applejack: bien, fue suficiente, llevamos intentando todo para que nos digas que te pasa y tu te as hecho la resistente, mejor vete a llorar, chillar y hacer rabietas con tus padres y hermanos, que ellos te digan "no te preocupes hermanita, ya paso" si no nos quieres decir, esta bien, no te mereces mi conprencion, ya me arte de todo tu orgullo.

twilight: applejack

applejack: lo siento, ya no pude mas

fluttershy: ¿estas bien rainbow?

Todas voltearon y vieron que rainbow dash tenia la mirada hacia abajo, alzo su mirada, sus ojos los tenia llorosos

rainbow dash: créanme, si yo pudiera tan solo ver una vez mas a mis padres, no los volví a ver desde que tenia 5 años, me abandonaron en una calle, en este mismo día, solo vi como mis hermanos se alejaban y mis padres, todo fue una trampa, intente olvidar ese momento, por eso no les quería decir, temía recordarlo de nuevo y ahora me siento peor

applejack: lo siento mucho rainbow, yo no quería

rainbow dash: no importa applejack, creo que mejor me voy (dijo mientras salia volando)

applejack: ¡ESPERA DASH!

rarity: bien hecho applejack: lo echaste a perder

twilight: si, eso fue muy triste

fluttershy: necesita que alguien la consuele

pinkie pie: es verdad, podemos ir con ella, estoy segura que el dolor sigue en su corazón, pero no quiere sacarlo

applejack: vamos, de seguro no fue a su casa

rarity: tiene razón, tal vez pendo que volveríamos y se fue a otra parte

twilight: ¿pero a donde?

applejack: en el bosque

twilight: ¿a?

applejack: si, siempre que se siente mal, se va aya

pinkie pie: pues vamos

rarity: si, el tiempo es oro

pinkie pie: uuu oro, el oro es muy brillante

applejack: vaya


	7. Chapter 7

Las ponis hivan preocupadas por lo que le hiban a decirle a rainbow dash

applejack: tengo miedo de ver a rainbow

rarity: ¿por que?

applejack: por que yo fui la que le recordó su pasado

pinkie pie: mm, de seguro te perdonara, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

applejack: lo que hice no tiene perdón

twilight: tranquila applejack estoy segura que te perdonara

applejack: eso espero

twilight: bueno, que bueno que a qui dejamos el globo, ustedes súbanse y fluttershy y yo subiremos

applejack: bien

rarity: buena idea

pinkie pie: oki doki

twilight: bien

Las ponis comenzaron su vuelo, applejack hiba triste y twilight nerviosa, llegaron a la casa de rainbow, twilight les dio el poder de caminar sobre nubes y luego tocaron la puerta, abrió una poni de melena arco iris, estaba muy triste y apenas hablaba fuerte

rainbow dash: ¿que necesitan?

twilight: venimos a hablar contigo

rarity: pensamos que te vendría bien una charla

applejack: bueno, ¿que dices?

Las ponis estaban preparadas para empezar la discucion con rainbow, pero se sorprendieron al escuchar su respuesta

rainbow dash: no me caería mal un poco de compañía

twilight: rainbow dash te insisto que te hagamos... ¡QUE DIJISTE!

rainbow dash: que no me caería mal un poco de compañía

fluttershy: baya

rainbow dash: pasen

Las ponis entraron, vieron que rainbow dash tenia su casa muy limpia, lo que ellas esperaban era mucha ropa tirada junto con las cobijas y los trastes en el fregadero

rainbow dash: ¿de que querían hablar?

applejack: de lo que paso

fluttershy: nos gustaría saber mas

rainbow dash: no lo se, me duele recordarlo

twilight: puedes hacer un intento, por favor

raonbow dash: b-bueno, todo empezó cuando tenia 5 años

FLASHBACK

Rainbow dash hiba corriendo muy feliz, era el día de la hermandad de los cascos, cuando llego a su casa se encontró con su padre

rainbow dash: papi, papi, ya llego el día

bifrost: ¿el día de que pequeña?

rainbow dash: de la hermandad de los cascos, ¿as visto a mis hermanos?

bifrost: estan en la casa

rainbow dash: gracias

brifost: de nada pequeña hija

Rainbow dash pasa a la casa y se encuentra con sus hermanos en el cuarto de juegos, la primera era sara de 12 años y el segundo era carlos de 15 años

rainbow dash: hermanos

sara: hola hermana

carlos: hola hermana

rainbow dash: hola, ¿listos para hoy?

carlos: si, sera asombroso

sara: si, nos divertiremos mucho

rainbow dash: sera 20 veces mejor que la anterior

sara: así es

De pronto entra una mujer hermosa, de 30 años

siris: ¿estan listos?

todos: siiii

siris: pues vamos a la feria

Todos salieron de las casa y se fueron a la ferian, llegaron y se divirtieron

LA INTERRUMPE TWILIGHT

twilight: pero ahí no se ve nada malo

rainbow dash: estamos por llegar al punto

twilight: esta bien

CONTINUA

Fue cuando se vio que los ponis se alarmaron y se fueron corriendo

rainbow dash: papa, mama, sara, carlos

bifrost: tranquila hija

siris: si, vamos por aya

Todos fueron hacia esa calle, hasta que pasan muchos ponis y hacen que rainbow dash se pierda, cuando todos los ponis se fueron rainbow dash vio como se alejaban sus padres y hermanos

rainbow dash: ¡ESPEREN! (dijo mientras corría)

Sin embargo todo fue inútil, ya no los pudo alcanzar

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Rainbow dash comenzó a llorar, todas las demas tenian los ojos llorosos

rainbow dash: así fue como los perdí, por eso odio esta celebración me recuerda lo mas triste que pase, ya no tengo familia

twilight: pero si quieres, nosotras podemos ser tu familia

rainbow dash: ¿enserio?

todas: por su puesto

rainbow dash: gracias, gracias, gracias

Rainbow dash las abrazo y comenzó a llorar, todas las demás también lloraron

rainbow dash: ahora les quite su tiempo para ir a le celebración

applejack: nunca iríamos sin una amiga

rainbow dash: entonces, vamoos

todas: siiii

A final de cuentas, rainbow dash recupero una familia y eso la hizo sentirse orgullosa, a pesar de su pasado triste.


End file.
